Forever, as One
by fireblaze 7
Summary: This is the sequal to Be Mine to basically awnser the questions of what happens next.


Finally finished. This is the sequel to "Be mine", so I do recommend reading that first.

* * *

Forever as One

It has been a year and two months ever since that faithful day. Basically after that we had started our relationship ship.

We both sold our apartments so that we could live with each other. Together we brought a small two bed room, one bathroom apartment. I got to pick the paint colors for the wall while she picked out the furniture . our end result was a house with orange and white walls with ref furniture.

We both have jobs so not only can we provide for ourselves, but help relatives and such.

But today I wanted to surprise her. So this morning I got up and left early. I left a note telling her to meet me at the local park at seven this evening.

I checked my watch to see what time it currently was, five o' seven.

"What else is there to do?" I ran my fingers threw my hair.

I walked around got into my car. I decided a little drive is what I needed. I cut on the music and crusied across the slick pavement, not one crack in the road.

'Can today get any more perfect?'

My feet tapped along with the rhythm of the music as all my muscles started to relax.

I pulled into the drive off our house after seeing she was not there.

I took a quick shower washing all the stench of the day away. Once I was done I put on a crisp pair of blue jeans, and a fresh green t-shirt. I slipped my green and white Jordan's on.

I walked out of the house and got back into the car. I turned the key starting the engine. I tapped my foot.

'Flowers, flowers sound good.'

I drove to the nearby flower shop. The owner, Levy Gardner had straight blue hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as dying white rose, yet she still looked perfectly healthy. She wore an even paler orange dress that reached just above the knee.

I walked into her shop followed by the sound of small jingles.

"Oh hey Nastu, what can I get you? She said turning around after she watering her plants.

"Hey Levy, can I get a boutique of carnations?"

"One second." She pulled out some pink, white, and purple petals were slightly bent and on all except the white the border was a darker shade of the color. She wrapped two pink, two white and three purples inside of plastic. She tied them together with a orange ribbon and trimmed the stems. She then handed them to me.

I reached in my pocket for some money but she shook her head in disapproval.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks Levy." I said with a smile and walked out of the door.I reached into my pocket and put a small box in the middle of the flowers.

I walked back to my cat and put the flowers generally in the passenger seat.

I then began to tap my foot once again as I drove off.

I arvied at the park and checked my watch. It said six fifthy-two.

"Alright, just a few more minutes." I steeped out of the car grabbing the flowers. I closed the door and began to walk around.

There was barely and body here, a few trees and other plants were scattered across the place. I took a seat on a nearby beach. I took in a deep breath as I began to wait.

"Boo." I heard what sounded like the love of my life.

I opened my eyes, and there she was in front of me. She had on brown jeans, brown boots and a white sweater on.

"You're looking gorgeous as always." I said standing on my feet.

"And your looking handsome as always." She said with her beautiful smile.

I extended my right habd to her while i used the left hand to grab the flowers and put the to my side. She happily took my hand. We walked around the park looking every little thing, fingers interlocked.

Finally the trail came to an end, I let go of her hand and stood infront of her. I raised my left arm and presented the flowers to her.

She gasped while taking them, "They're so pretty! Huh, what's this?" She pulled the box from the center and opened it. "What's a ring doing in here? Nastu?" At this point I mannged to get the box out of her hands with out her noticing because of my ninja like skills.

I got down on a knee and supported my right elbow with it. I looked at her straight in the eye. I felt my heart start to beat uncontrollably. I felt somewhat nervous but excited at the same time.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" I said not daring to move an inch.

Before I could even react I felt her jump into my arms causing both of us to fall back.

"Yes, I will Nastu." I felt some tears hit my shoulder. I smiled as I hugged her back.

- seven months later-

"You ready?" My best friend and best man Gajeel said. Even though we mostly argue out of all the people in my life, I can honestly say he has been there for me.

Standing next to him was Mystogan who was like an older brother to me.

On the brides side was Levy Gardner; who is Lucy's bestfriend, and Erza Scarlet.

"Yeah." I responded nervously.

"Just take a deep breath." Mystogan said.

"Hey I think this is the first time I saw you with out your face covered." Gajeel pointed out.

Mystogan just sweat dropped as Gajeel and I laughed.

"Here she comes." Mystogan warned causing us to me come silent.

Led by her father she slowly made her way to the stage.

She wore a regular wedding dress expect it was yellow.

For the wedding we went our favorite colors, her's is orange which is what the guy were wearing, and mine is yellow, which all the females wore.

She reached the top as we stood face to face, eye to eye, it's as if we were frozen in time just smiling at each other. My heart raced as everything was finally ready to begin.

After the a long speech by the preacher we finally were able to get to our vows.

Lucy began:

"Nastu, you picked me up while I was down, you erased the pain and the hurt. When ever I'm with you my heart pounds uncontrollably. I love and need you. And I don't know what I would do with out you."

She stopped and smiled. I took this as a hint that it was my turn.

"Lucy, you were my light in the darkness, the warmth in the cold, the joy in my sorrow. There is not a second with you that I don't enjoy, just like how with out you I feel like I'm dying. I love you. You are like my other half. And I don't want to keep living, if it is not with you.

The preacher came up one more.

"Nastu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfila as your loving and cherished wife?"

I smiled, "I Do."

He turned to her.

"Lucy Heartfila, so you take Nastu Dragneel as your husband until the end of eternity?"

"I do." She said.

"Then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned towards her as our lips met. The crowd erupted with applause.

We broke apart still having a smile on our face.

"I love you Nastu."

"I love you too, Lucy."

This is just the begging to something great.

* * *

Yay! Its over. There will not be a sequal to this. Now honesty review your thoughts. If it sucked, tell me. If it was amazing, tell I'm out,


End file.
